


Emergency meeting

by Millie333



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie333/pseuds/Millie333
Summary: The Axis and Allies have gathered for an emergency meeting...





	Emergency meeting

One late evening,

In an eerily quiet and dark room,

An emergency meeting was being held...

-...I am sure you all know why we have gathered here.-Germany said in a serious and sad voice, while everyone were unusually quiet.-...There is a big chance...That what we were afraid of the most...-He paused, visibly afraid to utter his next words. How...? How could he possibly say it...? Why? Why must he be the one to break the news..?-...T-that world war 3...Is going to start soon...

There was silence for a few seconds,

As the feelings of sadness and dread,

Entered the gathered nations' hearts...

-...B-BLOODY HELL!-England yelled in shock, seemingly having a hard time believing what he just heard.-WE ALREADY HAD TWO WORLD WARS! MILLIONS OF PEOPLE LOST THEIR LIVES DURING THOSE WARS! GOD KNOWS HOW WE ALL MANAGED TO SURVIVE!-He yelled, the shock turning into outrage. It was not real...It should not be real...-...A-and now you are saying...That a third world war...I-is going to start soon...?!

-OF COURSE IT WON'T HAPPEN! -America yelled, in rage and denial. It wasn't true...It wasn't true...It wasn't true...-THERE IS NO WAY THAT IT'S ACTUALLY GOING TO START, RIGHT?! WORLD WAR THREE WILL NEVER HAPPEN, RIGHT?! THERE IS NO WAY IT WOULD HAPPEN, RIGHT?! THERE IS NO WAY THAT THE VILLIANS WILL WIN, RIGHT?!

-Niet, Amerika, it looks like it's really going to start...-Russia suddenly said, in a quiet voice. World war three was going to start...Weren't the first two more than enough...?!-...No one ever stopped making atomic and nuclear weapons, if anything, they were developed and became even more deadly...-He explained, in a serious voice with a tint of sadness.- Different hate groups continue to grow every single day, while more murders and terrorist attacks happen...And more and more innocent people lose their' lives...-He continued, visibly becoming more and more sad.- ...If nothing changes...-He added, before sighing heavily.-...If nothing changes, it's only a matter of time...Before world war three happens...Before the ground will be bathed in our blood...And before the Earth will be completely destroyed and it's debris scattered in the depths of space...

-M-mon dieu…!-France shuttered in shock, visibly shaken. T-this was horrible...Why were their people...? Why were they doing this...? W-what was the reason for this madness...?-...O-our own people...Are they...A-are they really going to go though with it...?!

-...This is so stupid!-China said, in growing annoyance. -We all have lived for so long and achieved so much, only for everything to end like this?!-He yelled, his annoyance turning into rage. He couldn't believe it...After everything they went though...Is it really going to end this way...?-...FOR EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE WE CARE ABOUT TO FALL APART BEFORE OUR VERY EYES?!

-...C-Chugoku-san...!-Japan stuttered, shocked by China's outburst. It was such a rong time, since he saw Chugoku-san so acting so distraught...He shourdn't be so surprised about it though, considering the grave situation they found themserves in...-...We arr...Are rearry going to die, aren't we...?

There was silence for a few seconds,

Before a sound of sobbing was heard...

-...N-no...! No...! NO!-Italy yelled, while crying hysterically.- I DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE IT! IT CAN'T BE TRUE! I DON'T WANT IT TO BE TRUE! I DON'T WANT US TO FIGHT AGAIN! I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO GET HURT! I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO DIE! -He yelled in anguish and rage, tears freely streaming down his face. Everyone was going to die...Everyone was going to leave him...J-just like nonno Roma...J-just like...S-Santo Roma...-...W-why...? W-why is this happening...? W-why is there so much hate...? W-why must we fight...? W-why must we kill...? W-why can't we just get along...? W-why can't we just live in peace...?! W-why...? W-why...? W-WHY?! WHY MUST WE ALWAYS HAVE TO SUFFER SO MUCH?!

He cried in anguish and horror,

While dropping to the ground in deep sorrow...

-...Hey, Kumakuchi…Do you think...-Canada said in a quiet and sad voice, as he patted Kumajiro's fur. He was ignored again...But he was welcoming it now...Now, when he felt like he was ready to break down...-...Do you think that we would ever...That we would ever...Be able to live in peace...?


End file.
